


Nearly Lost but Now Found

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Multi, One-Shot, Romance, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine taking a bullet for Flint, and only then he realises he’s in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Lost but Now Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an imagine from http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines!

“Agh…” You groan as you wake, pain lancing from your shoulder and down your arm and spine.

Thankfully, the soothing light of a candle is all that greets your eyes as they flutter open. Your vision is blurry, every object in the dark cabin in soft focus.

At least you know you’re still on the ship, feeling the sway as lilts.

When you manage to get your bearings, you roll your head to the side, making out the fuzzy outline of a familiar figure.

Flint sits in a chair besides the makeshift bed you’re on, and you try to shift over to look at him properly, but the pain makes you wince.

“Did… we win?” you ask through gritted teeth, grasping a hand to your shoulder to find it padded with blood-soaked bandages.

He stares at you in silence a while longer, before finally speaking. “Why did you do it?”

You frown. “Do what?” His eyes drop to your stinging shoulder, the pain so intense it’s almost numbing. “Oh…” you say, turning your gaze away.

It’s not hard to remember what happened on board that morning, the memories as painful as your wound.

It had been an ambush by the navy, their ship too fast in the high winds that they were upon you before anyone could prepare.

The fight had been bloody and intense, but the crew had eventually begun to turn the battle around.

You’d brought down a couple of soldiers, before a grunt sounded close to you catching your full attention.

You peered through the curtain of gun smoke, your heart stopping when you saw Flint fallen on deck, a soldier pointing a gun towards him.

Your mind didn’t have time to think it through.

“No!” you’d yelled, sprinting forwards and shoving yourself in front of Flint.

The gun had sounded like a crack of thunder, and for a moment you thought he’d missed when nothing happened- until a pain like wild fire seared through your shoulder.

You collapsed onto the deck, shouting out a barrage of curses as you arched your back to try and shift the pain. 

The soldier who shot you had been cut down by another crewman, and Flint had stumbled from his place to crawl to your side.

Even through the blur of your fading consciousness you’d seen him, his hands gripping you tightly, a streak of tears cutting through the blood that stained his face as he shouted your name.

And your only thought had been, ‘Is he crying for me?” 

Shaking the memories away, you clear your throat. “You’re my Captain, of course I’d save your life.”

“It was reckless,” he reprimands.

“Maybe,” you reply with a smile. “But it means you’re alive. I-“ You stumble on the words that almost pour from your mouth, then decide you’d come too close to death to hold back any longer. “I couldn’t have lost you.”

His brow furrows, and your heart thuds hard as his rigid stare softens and glistens. He reaches out, brushing a strand of hair from your eyes, the touch of his fingers leaving a hot trail across your cheek.

“And what if I had lost you?” he asks.

The question makes your breath catch in your throat.


End file.
